


Twisted Truth

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e22 The Man Who Knew Too Much, Gen, Godstiel: Cas as God, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death would be better than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Truth

Dean shakes his head, stares at Cas–at the thing that _had been_ Cas. He can’t breathe, can’t _think_ anything, hearing _I have no family_ over and over.

Bobby’s the first to react. He drops, knees thudding painfully on the floor. “I love you.”

Sam’s next, kneeling and echoing the words.

Dean still can’t move. The thing with Cas’ face gives him an expectant look, but Dean’s paralyzed.

He feels something pushing him down, and falls to his knees. Staring at the floor, he chokes out “I love you.” The words are acid in his throat, since there was a time he might have said them and meant them. But that was before. Before Cas made a deal with the devil. Now Cas is as dead to him as Lisa and Ben.

As tears burn their way down his cheeks, Dean wishes Cas would just kill him.


End file.
